


Late Night

by useeername



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, M/M, big turtle loves his boyfriend, not really coming out but it’s mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useeername/pseuds/useeername
Summary: You call donnie after work, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m still not the best writer so be gentle. I only started writing again bc there’s a SEVERE lack of TMNT x male readers. My friend Mari helped edit [:

Night shifts are always a drag. It's quiet, dull, and the time passes way too slowly; especially with nobody coming in or out of the store after eleven. Not even the nightly bonus could curb the intense boredom that the job offered.  
When the time came to close, you finished up the last of your duties and made a final sweep of the store. The shelves were a mess and the floors were dirty, but other than that, there was no one in sight. Exhausted and ready to go home, you grab your hoodie and make your way outside, locking the glass doors behind you. 

The air was freezing--not at all unexpected--and the cold was nipping at your nose and cheeks. Suppressing a shiver, you check the time, then take a moment to close your eyes and lean against the glass door.  
The long walk home was going to be ass, and you were really kicking yourself for not having a car at this point. With a sigh, you pick up your phone and shove your cheap earbuds in. They were pretty terrible, if you’re honest, but they did alright for the time being. While toeing the dirt, you find Donnie’s contact and smile before placing a call.  
You start aimlessly humming a tune while fidgeting with your rings. It takes about two cycles for him to pick up.

“Oh hey, ___!” He says cheerily.

“Hey Donnie, you sound happy.” You remark, kicking a newly found can across the parking lot. 

“I’m always happy when you call,” he quips, oh so matter-of-factly. “You just get off work?” 

You let out a sigh as you kick the can especially far. “You know it, I just want to talk to you while I walk home.” 

“Aw, did you miss me?” 

You roll your eyes, what a tease.

"Definitely not, actually I’m going to hang up now.”

Donnie guffaws. “Not if I do it first!” He challenges, and laughs as the line drops.  
You gape, and chuckle.

Not a second later he’s calling again, and you can practically hear him grinning. 

“Ok captain smartass, next time I see you it's on sight.” 

“Oh god forbid!” He’s starts up again, and you can hear shuffling in the background. “Don’t beat me up, I don’t stand a chance.” He even adds a small sniffle, and that’s what made you snicker. 

“Promise me you’ll never become an actor, don.” He just laughs again, until loud shuffling blasts your ears. You recoil a little, and start turning down the volume. 

“Jesus,” He practically squeaks, “it’s cold out here.” 

“And what are you doing out?” You ask, beginning your long walk to your apartment. A little bit of hope swelled in your heart that he was going to come to see you, but it was quickly shot down.

“I’m not out, I’m looking at the weather.” 

You frown a little, before making another comment. “Awwww, are you worried I’ll catch a cold?” You tease and your smile reappears. Even if you didn’t get to see him tonight, talking to him was enough.

“Actually, you’re more likely to get a cold in warm weather, like springtime than in winter. The bacteria reproduces most rapidly in moist, warm weather, especially in enclosed spaces, like your work for example.” he says, easily deflecting your comment. 

Some more shuffling ensues, but it doesn't take out your ears this time.

Shaking your head, you retort, “Okay, big boy, any other interesting facts you wanna share?”

The lack of response makes you raise your eyebrows, and look down at your phone. You frown, seeing the line dropped, and stop in your tracks. Fumbling for your phone, you attempt to call him again, but you freeze up mid-ring when you suddenly hear his voice right above your head. 

“Well, I can tell you, you’re looking handsome as ever in the moonlight.” Your head shoots up, and you see him perching on the apartment’s fire escape. You gasp and start grinning ear to ear. 

“Baby, what are you doing here?” You ask, and he drops down from the fire escape and shrugs. 

“I just wanted to see you, is all.” He smiles abashedly, and his eyes squint in embarrassment. You grin and punch his biceps, and notice he’s wearing the purple hoodie you bought him a couple of months ago. It seemed to fit him comfortably and looked like he was swimming in purple. Leaning forward, you snake your arms around his middle and lay your head on his chest. You snuggle up to him, letting his presence ease any tension left in your body. He looks down fondly, while running a hand over your head. 

“Long day?”

You only hum in reply, nuzzling into his chest further. After a moment of stillness and comfortable silence, he lifts you from your feet.

“There we go!” He huffs, while picking you up bridal style. 

You gasp, before giggling and punching his bicep again. He just looks up before shifting your weight and holding you in one arm. You yelp as he jumps up, grabbing onto the fire escape and slipping onto the rooftops.

“Donatello!” You begin to scold, holding onto him as he shifts you into both of his arms. He begins jumping rooftop to rooftop, and you hold on tighter every jump. 

“Don’t drop me or I swear to god!!” You shout, and he slows down, looking at you. 

You look around, wonder why he stopped before he speaks up. 

“Can you push up my glasses?” He quietly asks, leaning down towards your hands.

You smirk, and simply push them back onto his little nose as his face crinkles, trying to get them into place. He mumbles a thank you, and walks towards the end of the building. He looks towards you, cocking his head to the side as if to ask, 'We good to go?' You nod, and he walks towards the back of the roof to get a running start. He grunts with the landing but continues his pace. After a couple minutes, he arrives at your apartment.

“You needa warn a guy next time!” You jeer, knocking his chest with a playful tap, and he shrugs again. 

“Here’s to next time.” He smirks, before dropping down to your apartment fire escape and putting you down.

You just shake your head as he opens your window, letting you climb in. You invite him with a glance, which he gladly takes. While flopping onto the bed, Donnie closes your window and smiles. 

“Was work that bad?” He hums, before sitting at your feet and taking off your shoes.

Turning around, you look to face him as he fumbles with the laces.

“It’s retail, I don’t know what you expect.” You say, tugging on his jacket for him to lay down. 

After he removes your shoes and his own, he takes his place next to you on the bed. A sigh of relief is all you can muster while you start snuggling up to your big boyfriend. He runs his hands through your hair, knowing it was something you enjoy and wraps his other arm around you. 

You're barely awake now, but you still have half a mind to ask, “Aren’t your brothers gonna need you?”

“I mean,” He stammers a bit, not sure what to say, “They can just call. Not sure they’d be worried if I told them I’m here. They know you, you know me. They’ll probably think we’re just hanging.” 

You hum again. After a moment of silence, you finally ask, “You think you’ll ever come out to them?”

He sighs like it’s been on his mind too. He hums, “I don’t know, I mean I know they won’t judge, we’re literally mutant turtles. It’s just never been a topic we’ve discussed.” He keeps petting your hair and starts planting kisses on your head.

“Do you want to tell them?” he asks, removing his glasses.

“I guess, but it doesn’t have to be a big thing. We could just mention it in passing.” You shrug, a little more awake and tracing your finger down the lines of his hoodie. 

You smile to yourself, before looking up and cupping his face, planting a kiss on his nose. “We won’t have to pretend to be bros anymore.” You snicker, and he rolls his eyes before rolling over on top of you and kissing your forehead and leaning down to hug you. 

“Baby you’re so heavy, get off.” You gently push his shoulders and he whines, pressing his face into the crook of your neck. 

“Let me cuddle my boyfriend, you homophobe.” He retorts, leaving a quick kiss on your cheek and pulling away.

“There’s a difference between cuddling and crushing, dumbass.” You grin, and he just shakes his head before pulling your back onto his chest and kissing the back of your neck and shoulder. 

You both fall back into comfortable silence, and he continues to mess with your hair.

“I could get used to this,” Donnie says, running his other free hand up your stomach.

“I think I already have.”


End file.
